


Oh, Kokka

by saetori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #pray4Akaashi2k16, Kokka es la perrita de Bokuto, M/M, así que vamos a decir que también es un personaje, no os asustéis, no tengo ni idea de cómo taggear esto porque no hay nada que decir (?), solo que Bokuto se cree un chef profesional, uno importante, y que es posible que Akaashi tenga que ir al hospital
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saetori/pseuds/saetori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto se cree un chef profesional y Akaashi va a necesitar una ambulancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Kokka

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este one-shot hace bastante tiempo y nunca había pensado en subirlo a ao3, pero dado que estoy en mitad de una pequeña crisis con respecto a otro de mis fics -cofcof "Bien caliente, por favor" cofcof-, he decidido dejar esto por aquí para dejar de sentirme tan mal conmigo misma. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribí~

Tres segundos, no hicieron falta más. Tres segundos pasaron desde el momento en el que el timbre rompió el encantador silencio de la casa hasta que Bokuto abrió la puerta de la calle como una exhalación.

En su carrera a lo largo del pasillo se había llevado por delante un cuadro y el pequeño jarrón en el mueble de la entrada seguía tambaleándose al filo con sus horrorizadas flores bailando de un lado a otro. Casi se las podía oír gritar.

“¡Por fin llegas!”, exclamó entusiasmado, aún sujetando la puerta y con una sonrisa que casi le ocupaba toda la cara. Parecía impaciente, nervioso, con los ojos completamente abiertos y un corazón que parecía tener intenciones de salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Bokuto era tan transparente como un libro abierto.

“¿Por fin?”, la voz de Akaashi, tan carente de emociones como de costumbre, rompió el diminuto segundo de silencio. “Se supone que hemos quedado dentro de media hora, Bokuto, he llegado muy pronto.”

Bokuto no respondió y continuó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¿A quién le importaban las horas en aquel momento? Simplemente tenía ganas de verle, se había pasado los últimos dos días pensando y preparando todo lo que iban a hacer, planeando al milímetro el que él suponía que sería un día perfecto aunque Akaashi difiriese mucho de esa opinión. 

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, aún expectante bajo el umbral de la entrada, pero al final se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Akaashi. Uno detrás del otro, atravesaron el pasillo que previamente Bokuto se había recorrido en apenas dos zancadas, colocaron el cuadro en su sitio y entraron en la habitación. Sorprendentemente, estaba limpia y recogida. Al menos algo más que de costumbre. En el escritorio seguía el mismo montón de ropa de siempre y había una infinidad de revistas tiradas por el suelo, pero la cama estaba hecha.

Akaashi miró de reojo a Bokuto que, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, lo miraba todo con un orgulloso brillo en los ojos y una expresión de absoluta satisfacción. Sonreía en silencio, pero era esa clase de silencio que parecía decir a gritos que _es el momento perfecto para que me elogies, Akaashi, sigo esperando._

“Has limpiado”, le dijo con el mismo entusiasmo con el que se le habla a una piedra.

Sin embargo, aquello fue suficiente. Siempre era más que suficiente. Bokuto puso los brazos en jarra y comenzó a reírse con fuerza, arqueando la espalda exageradamente. Casi parecía la risa malvada de un villano de película, pero había en ella la misma maldad que en un gatito.

“¡He limpiado toda la casa!”, dijo en un tono triunfal, subrayando con especial entusiasmo la palabra _toda._ “Pero hay que reconocer que mi habitación es lo que mejor se ha quedado.”

Akaashi volvió a mirar de reojo el desastre que era su escritorio, todas las revistas que había esparcidas por la habitación como un campo de flores y el enorme agujero de la pared que cuya protagonista no era otra que la cabeza de Bokuto. Arqueó las cejas. Si aquello era _lo que mejor se ha quedado_ , no quería imaginarse el resto de la casa.

“¿No están tus padres?”, preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba junto a su mochila, encima de la cama. Pero se arrepintió al momento, lo que el desagradable escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda tardó en ponerle los pelos de punta.

La expresión de Bokuto cambió y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más afilada, una sonrisa bastante parecida a la que ponía cuando iba en serio durante un partido. Una sonrisa aterradora. Akaashi no pudo verla, pero la sentía en la espalda como una flecha clavada y aquello era motivo más que suficiente para tener miedo.

Bokuto se separó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Akaashi hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de él, que seguía dándole la espalda buscando algo dentro de su mochila, aunque aquello no se lo creyese ni él mismo. La verdad era que preferiría meter la cabeza dentro y ahogarse antes que ser el mortal objetivo de aquella sonrisa. Bokuto dejó caer su barbilla en el hombro de Akaashi, que cerró los ojos como si aquello fuese suficiente como para poder evaporarse y desaparecer, y se limitó a luchar muy a regañadientes contra las ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

“Se han ido a comer fuera, por eso te dije que vinieras hoy”, las palabras eran un susurro en su cuello y no pudo evitar estremecerse a pesar de intentarlo de cualquiera de las maneras. “Tenemos la casa entera para nosotros solos.”

¿Cuántos sentidos ocultos podía llegar a tener esa frase? A Akaashi se le pasaron una infinidad de cosas por la cabeza, pero seguro que no eran ni la mitad de las que Bokuto tenía en mente. Otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

“¿Y Kokka?”, preguntó.

“Se la han llevado con ellos.”

Y aquel fue el instante en el que el alma se le cayó al suelo. Akaashi quiso salir corriendo de allí, aunque fuese por la ventana, pero intentó mantener la compostura y se limitó a permanecer inmóvil mientras tragaba saliva con un poco disimulado glup. Le gustaba mucho pasar el rato con Bokuto, es más, le encantaba, pero a veces era absolutamente agotador. Y su esperanza de no perder la cabeza se había ido, se la habían llevado. Se sintió ridículamente ultrajado y traicionado. Aquello era injusto. Ya no había escapatoria posible, estaba condenado.

Aun así, que su única salvación en los momentos en que podría llegar a matar a Bokuto incluso con un peluche fuese una bola de pelo de apenas treinta centímetros de alto y con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez le hizo replantearse seriamente su vida. _Pero bueno, poco se puede hacer ya, ¿no?_

“Hmmm…”, musitó intentando que no se le notase el pánico en la voz. “La voy a echar de menos.”

Como para no hacerlo. Aquella perrita parecía ser el único ser vivo en esa familia con consciencia y dignidad. Bokuto podría estar quemando las cortinas, pero si Kokka estaba allí, Akaashi al menos tendría a alguien a quien abrazarse para no perder el control.

“¡Pero me tienes a mí!”, Bokuto dio un salto hacia atrás y, con una sonrisa que de nuevo le ocupaba toda la cara, levantó los puños hacia el techo en una postura triunfante. 

Akaashi suspiró sintiendo el peso de diez pianos cayendo sobre sus hombros. _Vamos, no tiene por qué pasar nada malo._ Puso los ojos en blanco y reprimió una sonrisa a la vez que se giraba hacia Bokuto.

“Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer entonces? Me he traído el juego que me dijist-”

Bokuto lo interrumpió poniéndole las manos en los hombros con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria y aquella temible mueca volvió a sus labios. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos.

“Creo que deberíamos aprovechar que estamos solos, ¿no?”, le dijo acercándose a su rostro. Akaashi pudo sentir la débil palmadita de compasión que su alma le dio en la espalda justo antes de que saliese volando por la ventana y el estómago se le hizo un nudo. No pudo disimular el miedo y la desconfianza que se habían adueñado de él, pero Bokuto solo sonrió aún más ampliamente. “¡Es hora de cocinar!”

Y aquel era, con total seguridad, el momento de mayor peligro en la vida de Akaashi. La vez que casi es atropellado por un autobús, porque Bokuto quiso cruzar la carretera para acariciar a un perro que a pocos milímetros estuvo de arrancarle el brazo, queda reducida a nada comparado con esto. 

Bokuto cocinando. 

Desgraciadamente, este día había llegado. Y no es que no confiase en él, pero el intento de bizcocho con sabor a cebolla y queso que le hizo por su cumpleaños era una prueba más que suficiente para saber que no le esperaba nada bueno.

La cocina estaba totalmente limpia y recogida. Y no es que no lo estuviese a menudo, pero pensar que aquello lo había hecho Bokuto era… bastante extraño. El suelo brillaba, las encimeras no tenían ni una mancha y no había una sola cosa fuera de lugar. _Quizás no vaya a salir tan mal después de todo._

Con una palmada, Bokuto rompió con el silencio y la tranquilidad a la que tan poco acostumbrado estaba Akaashi. Este lo miraba de reojo, tan tranquilo como siempre, mientras Bokuto pegaba saltos de un lado a otro de la cocina con una energía realmente agotadora para todos excepto para él.

“Bien, Akaashi. Ya sabes que soy un gran chef, así que tú siéntate ahí en la banqueta y solo observa. Deja que el maestro se encargue del resto.”

_Y allá va._

Bokuto comenzó a sacar sartenes, ollas, espátulas y cuchillos mientras hablaba sin parar sobre lo que iba a preparar. Le brillaban los ojos como a un niño pequeño con su primera bicicleta.

“Me gusta ser experimental y probar con cosas que nadie ha hecho nunca, ya lo sabes, Akaashi. Sabes que soy muy exótico”, decía mientras abría el frigorífico y empezaba a sacar cosas sin parar, “así que hoy te voy a preparar algo que no he hecho nunca, pero me han dicho que es fácil y está muy bueno.” 

_Me han dicho._ ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Porque si había sido Kuroo podía ir despidiéndose de sobrevivir a aquel día. Sin embargo, la duda de salir corriendo en ese momento o darle una oportunidad a Bokuto acabó reducida a un murmullo en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Algo había llamado su atención y no precisamente de una buena manera.

“¡Hey, Akaashi! Mira, mira, huele esto”, Bokuto se acercó a él entusiasmado, tanto que casi se lo estampa en la cara, y le puso bajo la nariz una bandeja de plástico en la que algo con una pinta repulsivamente gelatinosa parecía estar pidiéndole que lo tirase a lo más hondo de un volcán en aquel preciso instante. “Huele bien, ¿verdad?”

Un perro muerto olía mejor que eso. No, un centenar de cadáveres en descomposición olían mejor que lo que sea que fuese aquella aberración del diablo. Akaashi casi se cayó de la banqueta al hacerse hacia atrás. Arrugó la nariz y cerró los ojos, que le habían comenzado a llorar como si se acabase de pelear con una cebolla. 

“Bokuto, ¿qué se supone que es eso?”

Olía a basurero, pero no a un basurero cualquiera, sino a uno especialmente reservado para pescado y huevos podridos. Aquello olía a muerte. Sin duda, era el rey en el infierno de los olores. Pero Bokuto respondió a aquello con otra de sus carcajadas.

“Mi madre me dijo que podía hacer algo con un par de filetes de ternera, pero cuando fui al supermercado me encontré con esto”, dijo levantando la bandeja como un trofeo. Akaashi deseó que se le hubiese caído por la ventana. “Así que me he metido en internet y he buscado la receta. Además, Kuroo lo probó una vez y dijo que incluso competía con mis bizcochos.”

Y ahí estaba, la frase culminante. Maldita sea, Kuroo.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, Bokuto comenzó a cocinar, si es que se le podía llamar así al reino del terror en el que se había convertido la cocina. Puso agua a hervir y echó aquellas cosas gelatinosas no identificables en la olla, comenzó a añadirle prácticamente todo lo que se iba encontrando a su paso por los muebles de la cocina y, a su vez, se puso a freír el resto de ingredientes que había sacado del frigorífico. 

Lo hacía todo con una gracia más patética de lo que seguramente él creía mientras intentaba entablar conversación con Akaashi, pero lo único que este era capaz de responder eran gemidos y, de vez en cuando, alguna que otra frase de no más de tres palabras. La verdad es que siempre era fácil tener tema de conversación con Bokuto, podían pasarse horas y horas hablando de cualquier tontería, pero Akaashi estaba demasiado concentrado en no perder la consciencia por las náuseas que le estaban entrando en aquel momento.

En la olla, aquellas cosas se movían flotando de un lado a otro como si tuviesen vida propia y unas enormes burbujas estallaban como niños chapoteando en el barro. Aquel fétido olor se había expandido por toda la cocina y parecía haberse concentrado de una extraña manera en la nariz de Akaashi, que había comenzado a marearse. Lo único que quería era abrir la ventana y tirarse por ella, pero se encontraba realmente débil incluso para levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

“Oye, Akaashi”, Bokuto llevaba dos minutos callado, lo cual ya era un récord absoluto. ¿Le estaría afectando a él también aquel horrible olor del mismísimo infierno? “No te duermas encima de la mesa, ¡la comida ya está casi lista!”

“Bien, voy a poner la mesa en el salón.”

Sin duda, aquella parecía la única oportunidad de Akaashi de sobrevivir o, al menos, de respirar un poco de aire. Cogió el mantel y los cubiertos y se apresuró a salir de la cocina cuanto antes. Había sido una hora y media extremadamente larga de escuchar por tercera vez la tan divertidísima broma que Bokuto le gastó a Kuroo y de respirar aquel aire mortífero. Y es que realmente sentía que los pulmones se le habían puesto en huelga.

Estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a la cocina cuando las piernas se le inmovilizaron. _Ni de coña pienso entrar ahí de nuevo._ Se dio la vuelta y, echándose las manos a la cabeza, volvió al salón y se sentó en una silla. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y lo expulsó lentamente tratando de aclarar su mente. Se sentía completamente aturdido, como si se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza. _Vamos, seguro que no está tan malo como huele, habrá que darle una oportunid-_

De nuevo aquel olor del demonio. Le golpeó en la cara como si fuese un palo de hierro y el estómago le dio un vuelco, gritando auxilio. Bokuto apareció en el salón con un plato en cada mano y una triunfante sonrisa en los labios. Por muy asqueroso que aquello pareciese, no podía hacerle el feo de no comérselo, se le veía demasiado feliz, demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo. _Seguro que no está tan malo como huele, seguro que no está tan malo, seguro que no._

Bokuto colocó un plato a cada lado de la mesa y puso los brazos en jarra inflando el pecho. Su rostro realmente resplandecía como el mismísimo sol.

“Mi querida damisela, su comida está servida”, hizo una exagerada reverencia y Akaashi tan solo pudo dirigirle una mirada envenenada. “El gran chef Bokuto presenta su plato estrella: ¡guiso de crestas de gallo!”

En aquel instante, Akaashi maldijo su miserable existencia un centenar de veces a la vez que ideaba mil maneras de suicidarse. _Guiso de crestas de gallo. Genial. ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de morir si lanzo un tenedor hacia arriba?_

Aún con aquella inmensa sonrisa en la cara, Bokuto se sentó delante suya y se quedó mirándolo atentamente. Realmente esperaba a que Akaashi lo probase primero para darle el visto bueno, pero él no creía estar preparado para morir. Aún no. 

Sin embargo, pocas opciones le quedaban, por no decir ninguna. Tragó saliva, notando cómo esta parecía cortarle la garganta, y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Cogió el tenedor y, mirando de reojo a Bokuto, que seguía con la misma cara de entusiasmo y emoción, lo metió en medio de aquel nauseabundo mejunje rojo con olor a putrefacción. Mágicamente, de entre todo el caos que era el plato, salió un trozo de aquella cosa gelatinosa y semitransparente. Akaashi intentó aguantarse las arcadas. No estaba preparado para esto, de verdad que no. 

Intentando no pensárselo dos veces se lo metió en la boca. Tenía la textura de una seta cocida, pero cocida de más hasta el punto de deshacerse convirtiéndose en una pasta grumosa. Y el sabor…

_Oh, Kokka. Dónde te has metido, Kokka._

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a mi hermano porque, si no fuese por él, el Gran Chef Bokuto jamás habría existido. 
> 
> Gracias por tus bizcochos con sabor a cebolla y queso. Te odio.


End file.
